


no more squishing, just for a little while

by xxprincessxx



Series: squish and dove bts [6]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, post pliby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: The brunette was brought back to reality when the alarm for the last test had gone off. She waited until all four tests were fully done to check them.Slowly, she turned each stick over. Two lines. Two lines. Two lines. And two lines.She’s fucking pregnant.-where nini and ricky find out she's pregnant
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: squish and dove bts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	no more squishing, just for a little while

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read my work please let it be you, i highly recommend that you do. but you don't need to have read it to understand this story. this can be read as a stand alone. but, i would love you if checked out both!

Nini paces around the small bathroom nervously. On the counter sat four pregnancy tests, the brunette just wanting to make sure that whatever the result was it wasn’t a false one.

About three months ago, Nini had finally stopped her birth control, both her and Ricky had decided that it was about time they started trying for a baby. The pair were pretty stable in their jobs, and were just about ready to start growing their family. It was a little aggravating at first, as each month went by and she didn’t present any clear cut symptoms.

On her way home from work that day, Nini had stopped by the drug store to pick up a few things that she’s been meaning to get. And as she was passing down one of the aisles, there was a shelf full of pregnancy tests. She thought it couldn’t hurt to buy just a few, she just wanted to be safe.

Ever since she had stopped her birth control, she hasn’t taken a test. Solely because Ricky had convinced her that if they kept checking, and the results kept showing up negative, they would just feel a wave of disappointment each time.

So, Nini had promised that she wouldn’t take a test until she started thinking that there was a chance that she was pregnant. But today, Nini had been feeling a little under the weather, and that’s what she told herself to buy the tests. But in all honesty, it could be literally anything. Probably a cold or the flu, nothing to worry about really.

However, the brunette just had a gut feeling that it was possible, and that she could be what she was hoping for. So, she had bought ten tests, a few for the future, just in case the one she took that day were indeed negative. She hadn’t intended on taking four, she promised herself she’d only use one, but thoughts started swarming her mind.

What if it’s a false negative? Or even worse, a false positive? She should take a second one just to be sure, and the same conversation flowed through her mind as she was peeing on the second stick, which led her to pee on a third, then a fourth.

The brunette was brought back to reality when the alarm for the last test had gone off. She waited until all four tests were fully done to check them.

Slowly, she turned each stick over. Two lines. Two lines. Two lines. And two lines.

_She’s fucking pregnant._

Nini wanted to scream, cry, and jump for joy all at once. She was so happy, and was so excited to tell Ricky. She knew he would be home soon, and she wouldn’t have to wait much longer to keep this little secret from him.

Quickly, she puts all the pregnancy tests in the drawer but shoves one into the back pocket of her jeans. She makes her way into their closet throwing on one of Ricky's hoodies, just in case he came up behind her and saw the stick sticking out of her pocket.

As Nini was in the kitchen, starting to reheat the dinner she had made earlier that afternoon, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection.

The brunette couldn’t help but feel a wave of happiness and joy course throughout her. Ricky tenderly kisses her cheek a few times, as his arms begin to tighten around her frame like they always do.

An idea instantly pops into her mind, knowing exactly how she should tell him. She turns around in his arms slowly, bringing her hands up to play with the curls at the back of his neck.

Ricky plants a sweet, yet passionate, kiss on the girl’s pink lips. His arms tightening even further as he hums happily. “You wanna have some fun, tonight?” He mumbles against her mouth, with a sly smirk. Nini knew exactly what he was talking about, and tried to keep the giggle knowing the plan was going to change in a few moments.

Nini detaches their lips, causing a small whimper from Ricky at the loss of contact. “Hey, I need you to stop squishing me. Just for a little while.” She smiles up at her husband, knowing he wouldn’t quite understand her request just yet.

Just as expected, he shoots her a confused look, it wasn’t the answer he was hoping for in regard to his questions. His eyebrows shoot up, “But dove baby, I love squishing you. It’s my speciality.” He smirks at the brunette, biting his lip momentarily as his arms tighten ever more around the brunette.

“Well, unless you want our baby to come out early, I think the squishing needs to be at the very least minimal. Just for a few months or so.” She giggles, watching his expression change from confused to shocked to ecstatic in all of three second.

“Nini, don’t you be fucking playing with me, or I’m going to be really upset.” He responds seriously, his hands moving to hold her hips taking a small step back, as his eyes bore into her own.

The brunette chuckles, taking one of her hands from his hair and pulling the stick out of her pocket. “We’re having a baby, squish.” She says, with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

It was the first time she had said it out loud, and Nini still felt like it was all a dream.

Gingerly, Ricky takes a hold of the stick that his wife was showing him. He looks over the little white stick, with two bright blue lines, indicating that she was indeed pregnant.

Instantly, Ricky puts a hand in her hair rubbing at her scalp while the other still holds her waist. “We’re having a baby.” He whispers, eyes filling with tears just like hers.

Nini bites her lip nodding, "We're having a baby." She repeats just as softly, leaning up to kiss his lips once more. Ricky returned the kiss just as eagerly, his arm moving around the brunette to hug her body closer to his.

“We’re going to be some kickass parents.” Ricky laughs against his wife’s lips.

Nini couldn’t help but giggle at his comment, agreeing instantly. “I love you, squish.” She mutters, pulling away to look into his tear-filled eyes.

“And, I love you my little dove.”

"This baby is going to be so lucky to have you as a father," Nini smiles, running her fingers through his hair.

Ricky shakes his head, "They're lucky to have you as a mother."

The brunette chuckles, of course, they were arguing on who the baby was more lucky to have. She pecks his lips once more, "How about, just this once, we agree that they'll be lucky to have both of us?"

The curly-haired pretends to ponder on the thought, but once Nini smacks his shoulder with a defiant look on her face. The boy couldn't help but smile back at the young woman, "They are lucky to have us. And I'm lucky to have you." Ricky smiles, pressing another kiss to her lips.

As Ricky pulls back, he chuckles, “I guess, we don’t really need to have a little fun, tonight.”

Nini shoots him an incredulous look, “Just because I’m pregnant, doesn’t mean I can’t have fun.” She smirks up at her husband, pulling the locks of his hair a little harshly.

“Fuck, I’m glad to hear that.” The pair laugh, as they share a deep kiss.

“I’m lucky to have you too, squishy baby.” Nini mumbles against his mouth, as he begins to guide her back to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this little one shot from our favourite squish and dove. 
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> i hope you are all staying safe and well, i wish you all the best during these troubling times
> 
> with much love,  
> kels xx


End file.
